Perry Grey-Larkin
Perry Grey-Larkin (July 12, 1824 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the second oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Perry is the past life of Chris Summers. Perry was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Perry Owen Grey-Larkin was born on July 12, 1824 in England, UK. He was the second oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Perry had an older brother, Peter, and two younger brothers, Philip and Prescott. Hogwarts In the summer of 1835, Perry received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his brother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1835, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Perry was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Stranded on Lian Yu Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Perry had the ability to move objects with his mind. His limits are currently unknown. Telepathy: Perry had the ability to read minds, and communicate mentally with people. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy was not perfect and powerful psychics could have noticed and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Firebending: The ability to control fire. Perry used his internal body heat as a source for his bending. This facet of firebending was a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulated already present sources of their element, though Perry could also control or enhance flames nearby. Due to its solar affinity, firebending was stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but completely ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet passed close to the planet, his power of a firebending was greatly increased. *''Jet propulsion:'' Perry was able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel himself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this could only be used for short periods of time. *''Breath of fire:'' The breath of fire involved Perry firebending out of his mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast. *''Combustionbending:'' Combustionbending was an ability which allowed Perry to ignite objects with his mind instead of traditional firebending methods. Perry concentrated the energy through through the tip of his finger to project a ray of heat which detonated with great force, producing situated explosions with a great deal of precision. This technique was extremely effective and very destructive, capable of use at close and long-range; it could completely disintegrate hill-sized boulders and instantaneously evaporate large bodies of water with ease. It could also be employed to burn things without setting an explosion, similar to a lens focusing sunlight. *''Energy reading:'' In a similar way to healing, Perry was capable of using fire to sense chi paths and interpret spiritual energy. *''Heat control:'' Perry appeared to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Perry could heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Heat redirection allowed for the absorption of heat from one hand and passing through one's body and out the other hand. *''Lightningbending:'' As a powerful firebender, Perry was able to generate and manipulate lightning by separating the yin and yang energies. Lightning, also known as "the cold-blooded fire", was considered his most powerful firebending technique. Lightning generation was the ability to generate and direct lightning. According to Perry, it required peace of mind and a complete absence of emotion. **''Lightning redirection:'' After observing the redirecting techniques of waterbending done by his brother, Perry developed a technique to redirect the course of lightning strikes by absorbing it through one arm, guiding it through the stomach, and out the other arm. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Perry had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphems, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telepathy:'' Perry was a telepath; he could read, project, and perceive thoughts of others as well as peoples' feelings, and memories, and could use his telepathic powers to stun or kill opponents. 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Perry was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Latin. Master Martial Artist: Perry excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, this also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Nervous System Control: He could control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions, and even his bleeding rate. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Perry had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Lack of drive: In order to firebend properly, Perry must have had an "inner fire", his drive, without which one's firebending becomes weak. Lack of defence: The major combat weakness behind the applied art of firebending is its confrontational nature. Due to its aggressiveness and pursuit of continuous assault, it traditionally lacked basic defensive techniques, which could leave Perry considerably vulnerable to enemy counterattacks, though as he mastered his power, he could effectively use firebending for defence. It also consumed a vast amount of energy leaving him at a considerable disadvantage in a prolonged battle. He later gained the ability to sustain attacks for long periods. Solar eclipse: Its connection to the sun resulted in a lessening of strength during the night and a complete loss of firebending during a solar eclipse. Extreme cold: Cold temperatures reduced Perry's abilities. Poor self-control: If Perry lacked focus, his powers could go out of control. Other circumstances: Perry's power could decrease in any situation which might extinguish his flames, such as being underwater or caught in the rain. Perry overcame this while underwater in the North Pole by melting ice by heating it with direct contact. 'Appearance' Chris Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Chris Summers, Perry had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Although Perry was a firebending master, he did have conflicted feelings from time to time about the bending art, referring to it as a "burning curse". He admitted in a conversation with Prewitt that he had once wished that he was a waterbender, since water is considered the element of healing, whereas firebending "brings destruction and pain". His bitterness over his own ability has been repeatedly demonstrated by his behavior and character. At times, Perry preferred to be alone in order to not harm others, but also because he seemed disappointed with the world. As an enlightened man, he often meditated alone and in the darkness, reflecting his dark view of the world and his firebending. He believed he could suppress his "burning curse" in this way. However, in contrast, he referred to the sun as the greatest source of fire as it is in perfect harmony with nature. Perry's technique seemed to reflect this quality by being both overwhelmingly powerful and non-destructive. He sometimes preferred to use the defensive side of his bending. His style emphasized self-control, precision, and patience. His teachings to his two oldest sons and his nephew demonstrated his philosophy of discipline, for Perry originally believed that firebending was drawn from anger and thus easily lost control of the flames. His own style evolved and was then focused on slow development and constant return to the basics, which he made a point to impart to the future firebenders. Nonetheless, Perry demonstrated later that this attitude does not equate with weak or unsure firebending, but rather the opposite. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Larkin family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Wings Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1824 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Photokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Past Lives Category:Fire Release users Category:Gryffindors Category:Nobility Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Lightning Release users Category:Bisexual Characters